Existing reputation and performance prediction services and systems (including, for example, the Better Business Bureau in the offline world, OpenRatings and the eBay.com rating systems online) allow users to retrieve information about the reputation of businesses, or the likely success of a transaction, by sending queries of various kinds to the system, and receiving responses. Currently known systems are based on the post-fact reputation-related information (solicited and unsolicited) that is supplied to them by participants/users. Efforts are being made by companies and individuals to provide methods and systems that can rate businesses performance and, in some limited cases, predict performance.
For example, U.S. patent publication nos. US20030033298A1 and US20030033299A1 (both filed in the name of Sundaresan et al.) disclose systems and methods for integrating on-line and off-line user ratings of businesses, which are relevant to a given Internet search topic with search engines. Both U.S. patent publications disclose that the businesses' ratings are compiled from off-line and on-line surveys provided by a third party. However, performance prediction techniques are not disclosed.
Open Ratings (Waltham, Mass.) is a leading supply management organization which provides technology to predict performance of a supplier based on historical supplier trends, socioeconomic data, financial information, major events, users' assessments, questionnaires and comments. Their latest product, the SBManager, safeguards suppliers from the manipulation of results. Though performance prediction is part of the technology, the list of resources used for performance prediction does not contain internal logs and internal business process information.
Other efforts in this area are limited to information tracking. These efforts generally fall into two categories: (i) systems that track business operational data related to sales, production, logistics, financial operations in order to spot business problems more effectively (i.e., business activity management or BAM); or (ii) systems that track service level agreement (SLA) compliance of service providers in order to keep current customers satisfied.
Various companies are providing BAM products. One of the products, Celequest 2.0 (developed by Celequest Corporation of Redwood City, Calif.), captures business events as they occur and combines them with related operational and historical data to provide a real-time data matrix. This approach allows systems to ease the process of finding problems and notifying the right people about them. Another product is Vigilys developed by Polexis (San Diego, Calif.). Vigilys is oriented toward defense and homeland security. It uses BAM concepts to manage crisis situations in real time. The products mentioned above, as well as other BAM products, process business events as they occur and automatically share the information the events produce with the interested parties. However, such products do not use the events and information for performance prediction.
Currently, Cisco Systems (San Jose, Calif.) offers a product known as Pulsar xSP that allows a service provider to know how a service is performing in real-time. Pulsar is a policy-based service level compliance platform designed specifically to monitor hosted applications from the end-user perspective. This product helps a service provider to keep existing customers satisfied. It does not use the data thus gathered to make predictions about probable future behavior.
Similarly, a product known as ServiceFlow (developed by DigitalFuel of San Mateo, Calif.) offers Performance SLA Management Software that provides tools to track and audit SLAs for providers and customers.
Both Pulsar and ServiceFlow track performance of an offered service. They are not designed for prediction of performance based on the real-time data that they gather.
Cable and Wireless plc. (United Kingdom) provides a daily or monthly summary of its SLA compliance data on its web page, but it does not use this data to predict probable future behavior.
Third-party verification of a service provider's performance for a particular customer is offered by Keynote Systems (San Mateo, Calif.). Their product, SLA Perspective, offers independent SLA verification of performance of content delivery networks (CDN), Internet service providers, and Web hosting companies.
BAM products utilize real-time data to track a business and spot business problems more effectively. Products like Pulsar xSP, ServiceFlow and Keynote SLA Perspective allow SLA tracking and SLA compliance verification. However, none of these existing products are capable of providing effective performance prediction services.